A New Love
by Crystal Waters VII
Summary: This is a love story between Septimus and an OC, Petal Amor.
1. Prologue: Petal Amor

_I hope you enjoy it! It's my first fanfic story... (yikes!). Please give lots of feedback/reviews! I'd really like that!_

_Disclaimer: Blab blah, __I don't own the Series Septimus Heap, blah... You get it- you're smart like that :)_

_p.s. Sorry if there are any mistakes and such... I try'd my best, but I'm not perfect!_

_AND NOW: I present to you, the story (finally)!_

**Prologue: Petal Amor**

Petal Amor was in her room. Books lined up to the ceiling. It was completely dark except for a single lamp, which Petal was reading under. This was her room. This was how she liked it. Petal spent most of her time cooped up in her room studying her **Magyk **texts.

"Petal, dear, it's almost time to go, and you're not the least bit ready," her mother said. She looked worried. Tonight was the night. Her daughter simply must go to the Castle's Midnight Dance.

"Please, put on the dress I made you, dear. And at least brush your hair!" Petal sighed and stood up. Why she must go to the dance, she did not know. But her mom really wanted her to go, and that itself was enough for Petal.

"Okay, mom." A few minutes later, Petal was ready. She descended down the stairs towards her mother. She was dressed in a white sheath dress.

"My! You look wonderful! I always knew white was your color," her mother looked pleased. "Now, let me do your hair."


	2. Chapter 1: The Castle's Midnight Dance

**Chapter 1: The Castle's Midnight Dance**

Septimus! Get down here!" Marcia yelled to her Apprentice, Septimus Heap. He quickly ran down to her for he knew that an angry Wizard, let alone an angry ExtraOrdinary Wizard, was a thing to fear.

"Oh, dear! You shouldn't go to the Castle's Midnight Dance dressed in your green robes! Truly informal! Here—I've rented a **Tux **charm for you." Marcia waved a finger, mumbled a spell, and walah! Septimus stood garnished in a **Tux**. "There. Just be warned that it will **Disappear** at midnight. Those **Renters** are real picky about getting their charms back," she said. She took his arm. "Time to go!"

Although Marcia may have been excited, Septimus would much rather have had spent his night practicing **Magyk**. All well. That would have to wait for now.

...

The Castle's Midnight Dance was Jenna's idea. She had decided that the Castle never held any of the exciting events that it used to hold. She spent several weeks in advance designing the plans. She talked with the older ghosts, who were glad to talk about the good old days; she hired several decorating crews; and she made sure that the food was sublime. Jenna's main hope was that the night would be one to remember. And it was.

...

At the Castle's Dance, Septimus sat in a chair. He was bored. Dancing wasn't much fun for him. There was no **Magyk**. He started to blow a blonde curl of hair that had landed over his eye when he saw her: the girl. She stood stiff. She wore a short white dress and looked lovely. She was the most beautiful girl that Septimus had ever seen. Her hair swept across her face and into a long side plait that was so dark, it almost looked black. She had glowing silver eyes. Septimus rose and walked towards her. His heart beat quickly. He could sense an incredible power coming from her.

"Hi, um, miss. I'm Septimus Heap." He took her hand and kissed it gently. She blushed. Petal felt warmth from her hand even after he had let go of her hand.

"H-hello. I'm Petal Amor. Nice to meet you." _Who was this guy_, Petal wondered. He was nice to her. And she could sense **Magyk**. A powerful presence emanated from his core.

Then Septimus asked something that he never dreamed he would ask: "Will you dance with me?" The girl was shocked. Why would such a handsome, nice guy choose to dance with her?

"Y-yes," she stumbled out of embarrassment. Why was she stuttering so much! In school, they often called her "Razor Petal" because she could always say her spells with boldness and confidence, which called for more powerful spells.

After one dance, Septimus got up the nerve to talk to her more. "So, uh, Petal, do you do any **Magyk**? I mean do you like practicing it?"

Petal laughed a quite giggle. What a silly question. "Of course I do! I live for **Magyk**."

Septimus had an insight. "Really? Me too! Want to go outside and practice a bit? Truth be told, I'm not one for stuffy dances."

"Same here! Let's get out of here!" In consent, he took her hand, and together, they dashed outside. "I'm warning you, though, I'm pretty good. And I don't play nice!" She grinned.

"Fine by me," Septimus laughed. They begun a practice duel, and Septimus quickly found out that Petal wasn't kidding- she was good!

"Oh, Septimus! You creep! You totally did that on purpose," Petal hinted down at her dress, which now had a small rip down the side, showing a bit of leg, more that a girl her age should show!

"I, uh, I didn't mean to!" Septimus blushed and looked down. Petal grinned and chuckled. She jumped on Septimus, hitting him lightly in a playful manner. Septimus, who was looking down, did not expect her, and fell down on the grass. Lying on top of him, Petal smiled. "I won." Her long hair, which had fallen out of her braid sometime during the game, cascaded down onto his face.

"Nuh-uh," he protested and then stopped. He looked up at her, and she looked down into his green wizard eyes. For a minute, they were locked into each other's gaze. Septimus' heart beat at an odd pace. He never felt like this before. What was this feeling?

"Well, you at least owe me a new dress. You ripped this one," she added, laughing. Septimus smiled at her. He would get her anything as long as he could be with her. She made him feel like the happiest Wizard in the world.

Realizing that she had been on top of him for a while, Petal blushed and rolled over onto the grassy spot beside Septimus. They were so close that their shoulders brushed one another. Petal looked at the stars, and Septimus looked at her. He then pointed up at the stars. "Those ones there make up the Wizard Tower constellation."

She laughed, "You are so making that up? I don't see it!" As she laughed, Septimus could feel her shoulder rise up and down against his own shoulder.

"No, I'm not!" And he wasn't. He had learned the constellations during his ten years in the Young Army. "I'd never lie. Not to you, okay?"

"Fine. Show me a better constellation. I don't like that one."

"Why not?" He looked puzzled. How could any Wizard not love the Wizard Tower? It meant a lot to many Wizards, especially Septimus.

"Just 'cause." She was starting to get impatient. "Show me another one or I'm leaving," she quirked.

"Okay, okay! That one's the Wolverine." They spent several long minutes looking at the stars. Petal leaned over to Septimus' ear. Her lips slightly brushed Septimus' ear, sending a spark throughout Septimus' body. His heart quickened.

"You know, Septimus," she whispered. "I think that I'm beginning to fall in lo—"

Petal was interrupted when Marcia suddenly popped up.

"Septimus, there you are! Why weren't you in the Castle? It's time to go." Marcia sounded impatient. She was dressed in her purple ExtraOrdinary robes. Both Septimus and Petal jolted up. When Petal saw Marcia, her smile faded, and she began to grow angry.

"Septimus, _who_ are you, and how does _she_ know you?" Right then, his **Tux** charm decided to **Disappear**. His green robes **Reappeared**. He looked slightly worried. Why had Petal become cross all of a sudden?

"I'm Septimus Heap, Apprentice to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. Why?" He looked at Petal, who was now glaring at him.

"You- you- why didn't you tell me?" She crunched her teeth and tears swelled in her eyes. Septimus took her hand.

"Are you okay, Petal?"

"No-" She slapped his hand away. "Get away from me!" She shook the tears away from her eyes and darted into the black night. Septimus tried to run after her, but Marcia pulled him back.

"No, Septimus. Let it be." He looked at her, then at the direction where Petal had ran. He looked down. What had he done?


	3. Chapter 2: The Fated Reunion

**Chapter 2: The Fated Reunion  
><strong>

Seven months had passed since the Castle's Midnight Dance Incident. Septimus tried to push Petal out of thought to keep him focused, but every once in a while, he'd think of her.

One day, Septimus had gone to the Manuscriptorium to gather a few charms from Beetle.

"Beetle's talking to some girl," said Foxy. "It'll probably be some time. This girl- I think he's in love with her or something. He spends all his time flirting with her! As long as he gets his work done, I guess it doesn't matter."

"Ha, sounds like Beetle."

"Yeah, well she's a real beauty. If I was his age, I'd be after her too!" Septimus was a bit curious. Who was this girl that Beetle was with? He poked his head into Beetle's office, deciding to spy on the so-called beauty. He looked and saw… It was Petal!

"Petal!" He jumped over to the group and grabbed her by the shoulders. "This is perfect! I've been thinking about you forever!"

She stood. "Beetle, I'll talk with you later." She started to leave, but Septimus grabbed her hand.

"No, Petal, please don't go. All I can ever think about is you! I think that I'm in love with-"

"No. Septimus, you are not." She shrugged his hand away. "Don't ever talk to me again." She stormed out, leaving Septimus in shock.

Beetle whistled. "Wow. You just got burned, Sep." He paused, and then added, "Uh. So, wait, are you in love with that chick?"

Ignoring the question, Septimus banged his fist on Beetle's desk. "How do you know her?"

Beetle smiled. "What's it to you?" Seeing Septimus' furry, Beetle dared not to take a second longer. He cleared his throat, "She's a customer. I fill out her request lists and bring the items to her house." He grinned, "You know… Since you're always helping me, I suppose that I could do you a favor. Here, take this." Beetle handed him a slip of paper. "This is her address. I'll get the requested materials, and you can deliver it to her."

"Really? Beetle… Thank you so much."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Septimus blushed.

"Drat." He smiled. "Here I thought she was mine." Really, Beetle hadn't been serious with Petal. He still thought about the Princess everyday. After a few minutes, Beetle got the materials ready. "Here ya go. Good luck, Sep." Septimus left in a hurry. It'd been a long seven months since he last saw her. He couldn't wait a second longer.


	4. Chapter 3: Lemonade With Orla Amor

**Chapter 3: Lemonade With Orla Amor**

Orla, Petal's mother, had been the one to open the door and greet Septimus. Immediately upon seeing his face, she had a **Vision**. Septimus was the one she had been waiting for.

"Ummm. I have a delivery for Petal from the Manuscriptorium," Septimus said nervously. He held up the package for her to see.

"Ah, I see. Come on in, dear. It's a little hot out there."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"I'm Orla, by the way. Petal is my daughter." She led him inside to a seat in a room that appeared to be a kitchen. It was a small, tidy room but very home-y: flower wallpaper, thick wood cabinets, and jars filled with an assortment of sweets. Septimus took a seat next to a round kitchen table. Orla called for Petal.

"Yes, mom, what is it?" Petal walked into the kitchen. Her eyes quickly flew to Septimus. Her eyes narrowed. "What is he doing here?"

"Now, now! Is that anyway to treat your guest, dear? Why don't you serve him some ice lemonade? It's really hot outside, and he came all the way from the Manuscriptorium to deliver you a package." Petal sighed and went over to the frig to dig out a jug of cold lemonade. Orla smiled and took a seat next to Septimus.

Septimus lifted up the package to show it to Petal. "Here's your package from the Manuscriptorium." When Petal did not show any attempt at taking the package, Septimus shrugged and placed it on the table.

Feeling a little bad, Petal mumbled, "Thanks." She let out a weak smile. "So, I didn't know that you worked at the Manuscriptorium."

"I don't." Septimus saw Petal's eyebrows deepen with confusion, so he added, "I was just, um, helping out a friend." Sure. That wasn't exactly correct… But Septimus figured Petal would not take kindly to his real reason: that he had done the delivery just to see Petal.

Petal handed Septimus his lemonade. There was a moment of silence. Orla, being a bit of a catalyst, decided to break it.

"Septimus dear, I have a small task for you. You seem like a capable young man." Septimus looked at Orla with curiosity. "I need you to take my daughter here out on a little bit of fun. A date, I guess you could say. And do it today. Right after you finish your lemonade, actually."

"_WHAT!_" Petal's fists hit the table with a thud. "Mom, _what_ are you thinking?" protested Petal. She gave her mom an earth-shuddering glare.

"I'm thinking that you spend too much time cooped up in your prison-like room. You need to get out more, honey! You spend all your time reading your **Magyk** books and not enough time learning to have some fun." Orla turned to look at Septimus. "Septimus, will you please do this? Please, help this girl have some fun!"

Septimus looked at Petal, who was shaking her head and pleading him to say "no." He didn't really want to anger her anymore, but if he was able to spend a day with her… He might just find a way to get her to accept him. He wanted to be with Petal. Situations like this, why didn't they have any books on them!

Septimus gulped and nodded his head. "Sure."

Petal slapped her forehead and groaned. "Great."

Orla glowed with happiness. "How wonderful!" Orla scanned what her daughter was wearing: shorts and a tee shirt. This attire really wasn't so bad, but it did not suit to Orla's demands. "Oh, that's not so wonderful, though." She pointed to her daughter's clothes with a disapproving look. "Why don't you put on the new dress that I just finished sewing yesterday? Please, go put it on while I have a short talk with Septimus."

"Uggh," Petal complained and left the room.

Orla turned her attention back to Septimus. "Dear, please don't bring her back until she's had a good time." She laughed, "Although, that could be never. But hey, I'm putting a lot of my trust in you today." Septimus was shocked; he did not know this woman, yet she already trusted him. What Septimus did not know was that Orla had studied a little **Magyk** in her younger days. She was a witch. Her specialty was in **Visions** and **Reading **people. Orla could trust Septimus because she had had **Visions** about him. He was the one who could change Petal.

"Anyways," continued Orla, "Petal's father was an Apprentice and later became an ExtraOrdinary Wizard. You might have heard of him—Alther Mella."

Septimus gasped. "I never heard about this! He had a child and a wife?"

"Well, it was kept quiet. And he really wasn't her biological daughter, and we weren't really married. We dated for a bit, but before we met, I had adopted Petal. However, Petal grew to feel as if Alther were her real dad. But I didn't mean for it to happen. I guess it's my fault in the end… But I was with Alther only because I knew that I had to in order for him to meet my cousin, Alice. I'm a **Vision** Seer, so I knew that the two had to meet. They were perfect together! I knew exactly what I had to do to get them to meet each other. Unfortunately, Alther and Alice never knew what I knew, so all my hard work went to waste, especially when Alther was… killed. I didn't see that.** Darke Magyk** can often block **Visions** from even the best of the best **Vision** Seers.

"Anyways," Orla took a big gulp of air. "This is getting really long and perhaps confusing." Septimus was a bit surprised. There was so much he never knew! "In conclusion, Alther was always too busy to visit and to become a good fatherly figure for Petal. Now Petal hates anything that has to do with the ExtraOrdinary Wizards because she thinks that they're all the same: people that never take the time to be with their loved ones. I was actually surprised that she still wanted to practice **Magyk**… But that's beside the point! I know that Wizards, Apprentices, and ExtraOrdinaries are really kind! I need you to show her this. It's not good for a girl to hold onto such theories." She grabbed Septimus' hand. "Can you do this for me? Can you help her learn to accept?"

Septimus thought back to the first night he had met Petal. After what Orla told him, it all made sense: why she would become so angry when she met Marcia and when she found out that he was an Apprentice. He didn't want Petal to live like this. ExtraOrdinary Wizards were there to help. Septimus had learned so many things from Marcia. How could Petal not see how great they could be?

He nodded, "Yes."

Petal had just finished dressing and came back into the kitchen. She wore a white sundress with red flowers on it. Orla sighed when she saw that her daughter had chosen to wear a pair of old slip on shoes. She let it pass though; after all, it _was_ her daughter. Orla felt that she was lucky enough to get her into a dress. And it looked like Petal had brushed her hair. For now, Orla would approve of her daughter's appearance. Barely.

Petal frowned. "I'm ready."

As Orla pushed the two out the door, she wondered about her **Vision**. She had not been successful last time she tried to pair off two of her friends with her **Visions**. That was the reason why she stopped listening to her **Visions**. Would this time be different? Orla watched Septimus and Petal walk into the streets. She crossed her fingers and put her trust in the Apprentice.


	5. Chapter 4: How Charming

_(Sorry I take so long! School keeps me busy! At least Thanksgiving break gives me more free time... And then there's winter break!)_

**Chapter Four: How Charming**

"You're really going to like this!"

"Ha, yeah right, Septimus." Petal was reluctantly following Septimus through the busy streets, past the Manuscriptorium and Wizard Way. She tried to keep at least a five feet distance away from him.

"You know, Petal, you could at least walk _beside_ me," Septimus scowled. Petal grumbled and looked at the ground. "Ah, here we are!" Septimus smiled and pointed at the Wizard Tower.

Petal's eyes grew wide with fright. "I am NOT going in there! Septimus, are you _crazy_?" Septimus knew that Petal did not like the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, so why would he bring her to the dwelling of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard?

"Relax!" He took her hand, and for once, she didn't shove him away. Perhaps, it was because she was so nervous? Septimus mumbled the password, and the doors opened. "Welcome to my home!" He waved his hands toward the giant room. The ground sparkled, and the words "Welcome Apprentice and Petal Amor" glittered across the floor.

Petal, still quite nervous, said, "Mmmkay. How interesting. Can we go now?"

Septimus rolled his eyes. "No, silly!" He led her to the silver spiral stairs and mumbled an address, which Petal could not quite make out. The stairs slowly ascended. Finally, it stopped in front of a pair of big doors. Septimus opened the doors, and Petal let out a small gasp. In front of her were millions of books! The room was incredible: shelves seemed to go on for miles; books stacked haphazardly across the room; and there were books from countless ages. There was even a peculiar smell, which seemed to be a mix of old books and incense. Short, stumpy candles flickered arbitrarily around the room.

Petal picked up a dusty book and blew at the cover. Thousand of dust particles flew everywhere. "Wow. _Cure Spells Throughout the Ages_! This book is really rare!"

Septimus smiled. "That's what you'd expect from the Library!" Petal flipped through the pages, in complete awe. "Oh, there's something I want to show you." Septimus led Petal down a series of isles, a pattern that would confuse any normal being. "I know these isles and shelves by heart. As an Apprentice, I've had to keep these books organized and clean." At last, Septimus stopped. "Here it is!" He drew a book out of its shelf and flipped to a page. He took out the **Charm**, which was a small thin silver circle. He said a quick spell, broke it in half, and handed Petal one of the pieces. "It's a **Contact Charm**."

Petal looked at him with confusion. "What is it for? I don't think I've ever heard about **Contact Charms** before."

"With these two **Charms**, we can **Contact** with one another whenever and wherever. All you have to do it hold it tight and wish to talk to me. Then, my **Charm** will grow warm. When it's warm, I can do the same thing, and we'll be able to talk with one another."

Petal was shocked. Why would the Apprentice make aims at trying to keep in **Contact** with her? Was he trying to fool her? Despite her attempts at rationalizing Septimus' kindness, Petal felt a small tug at her heart. A small smile cracked through her stiff visage as she placed the **Charm** in her pocket.

"Thanks," she looked at Septimus and gave an honest but weak trickle of a smile. "That's," she gulped, "really kind of you." Reuniting with her tough side, she added, "Though, I don't think I'll use it much." She looked away from him and blankly stared at a random patch of air.

Septimus laughed, "You might not, but I will!" Petal blushed; why did he say such things that turned her cheeks red? "Anyways, as long as you're with me, you can get into the Library." That caught Petal's attention. Septimus knew that as stubborn as she could be, Petal still loved **Magyk** and books, something that would never change. Septimus only hoped that he could get her to like him as much too. "Come on," he said while grasping her hand. "There's more to see." Petal was just a little less reluctant this time and did not even attempt to shrug away Septimus' hand.


End file.
